


Be there in the morning

by luwucio



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gay, I wanted to write soft gays leave me alone, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luwucio/pseuds/luwucio
Summary: It's been two weeks since they last hung out.
Relationships: Marcellus Black | Dio Maddin/Mansoor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Be there in the morning

Thursday night, cold and rainy. Mansoor was out later than he had originally planned, because he got stopped by some fans on the way. It shouldn't be a bother to Dio, though. He was only thirty minutes late. Dio probably fell asleep.

"Mansoor, where have you been?"

Or not. 

Mansoor scratched at the back of his head, chuckling awkwardly. "Oh, y'know. I was on the way back, and ran into some fans, took some pictures, and had a little conversation with them. They were really nice." He explained, smiling softly. "I was on the way, I promise."

Dio nodded. "I know, but I've really been missing you. It's been like, a month since I last saw you. You're such a big star now." He hummed softly. "I just want some alone time with you."

Manny blushed softly. He put down his bag, walking towards the bed and sitting next to the taller man. "I know, I know. But I'm here now, so let's spend time together." He smiled, pressing his lips to Dio's jaw softly. The other man sighed softly, pulling Mansoor closer to his body. Manny pulled back, reaching back for the remote and turning on the TV. "Wanna watch persona and eat some snacks?"

"That sounds like heaven." Dio smiled, getting up. "Should I let the cats in?" He asked the shorter man.

"Sure." Manny responded, setting up the TV. About four minutes later, Dio came back with donuts, brownies, cookies and some fruit. Mansoor was already reaching for a chocolate filled donut as Dio settled next to him. Manny pouted a bit at the lack of warmth.

"Dio, come closer." He huffed, crossing his arms. The taller man scoffed, scooting closer and pulling Mansoor into his chest. The smaller man made a content noise, fixing his eyes on the TV screen. After about thirty minutes, it was getting hard for Dio to keep his eyes open. Mansoor noticed, and elbowed him gently.

"Hey, nodding off already?"

"Long day." Dio hummed sleepily, pulling Mansoor closer. "It's real comfy here, with you." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to Manny's hair. Mansoor chuckled softly, patting Dio's chest. "You go to sleep, you fuckin' dork." He smiled, making Dio grumble.

"Mm…will you be here In the morning?" Dio asked, looking down at him with squinted eyes. Mansoor nodded, laying his head back down onto Dio's pec. "I will."

They drifted off to sleep, the cats curled up between their warm bodies.

\---------

Sunlight bled into the room, directly over Mansoor's face. He groaned, sitting up and stretching his back out. He looked around, before noticing Dio's large frame wasn't there with him. Manny huffed to himself in laughter. And he asked if he would be here. He stood up, realizing that he was in nothing but his boxers. He smacked his lips, looking around and settling on one of Dio's hoodies. He slid it over his head, humming as he noticed it was comically large on him. He slowly walked out to the kitchen, slowing when he heard a familiar voice.

There in the kitchen, in nothing but a pair of shorts was Dio, struggling to crack an egg. He grabbed one a little too roughly, making it spill all over the counter. "Son of a-"

Before he could even swear Mansoor was wrapping his arms around the larger man's waist. "You're a son of a bitch." He mumbled, pressing close to Dio's strong back. Dio turned around, startled at the sudden touch. He sighed when he saw it was Manny. 

"First off, watch what you say about my mom. Second off, why are you wearing my hoodie?"

Manny blushed a little. He pressed his cheek into Dio's back, mumbling shyly. "It was just laying around….and I was cold." He gulped, looking up at Dio. "Your room is messy." He added smugly. "It's like a fuckin goodwill in there."

Dio turned around and picked manny up like it was nothing. Mansoor squeaked softly, his legs kicking as the taller man held him bridal style. "Hey! C'mon, don't you have to cook?" He protested, pouting. Dio just chuckled, grabbing a plate of eggs and pancakes, walking to the couch.

"I already cooked, actually. I was gonna make me another plate, but we can share this." He chuckled, sitting on the couch with Manny in his lap. He had an arm around the smaller man, keeping him trapped against his body. It was embarrassing, because no matter how hard he pulled at Dio's fingers his grip didn't loosen. Mansoor finally gave up, making Dio puff out his chest in triumph. 

"Wow, the Saudi babyface couldn't make it out of my grasp? What will Vince think?" Dio gasped in his over dramatic commentator voice. Manny elbowed Dio in the ribs smirking. "I think Vince thinks that they need a new commentator."

Dio gasped again, hugging Manny tightly and squeezing the breath out of him. Manny grunted, but spoke in a strained voice. "You heard me." 

Dio gently set down the plate of food before he tackled Mansoor into the couch, putting all of his weight onto him. Manny whined, kicking his legs and squirming. Dio watched in amusement, chuckling lowly.

"Oh no...poor Manny got caught." He teased, resting his head on his hand. "What will he do...there's a very handsome hunk on top of him. There's no way he can escape-"

Manny cut Dio off with a kiss to the lips, throwing him off guard. Mansoor took the opportunity to push Dio back into the cushions and straddle his hips. He flipped his hair back, a smug look on his face. "What now, Dio?"

Dio didn't answer. His cheeks were red, his hair skewed about behind him. He was breathing deeply. Manny cocked his head to the side. "Dio? What's the matter?"

"K…..Kiss me again."

Mansoor blushed. "Oh?" He says, scratching the back of his head. "I….guess we haven't kissed in a while until now….a-are you sure? Because you didn't have to like it-" He gulped, before he was pulled down into a passionate kiss. He blushed hard, letting out a little noise of embarrassment. Dio pulled back, his own cheeks pink.

"God, you talk too much." Dio mumbled, wrapping his arms around Manny's waist. Mansoor got quiet, leaning down and nuzzling into Dio's chest gently. They had never been so affectionate to each other, even when they were alone. Mansoor was still a little shy about it, honestly. Their relationship was mostly making stupid jokes and talking about any issues going on. They haven't kissed in a while, only because they were distracted by other things. But...to be this close to one another, just laying there in each others arms and taking in the other's presence was amazing. It was such a soft, tender moment, that he didn't want to end.

"...Our food is gonna get cold.." Dio chuckled, picking up the plate. Mansoor made a small noise of protest. "But you're warm…" Manny huffed, hugging him closer. 

"I'll feed you." Dio offered. Manny hummed before sighing.

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one day?? Wow we stan me
> 
> Gay mandio where they're really affectionate to each other for the first time. Enjoy uwuwuwu


End file.
